


Reunion

by memai



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Other, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memai/pseuds/memai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; Merrill talks about an encounter she had with Mahariel, the so-called "lost Grey Warden", and friend. General, friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Mahariel grew up too fast," Merrill felt perfectly at home, perched on a branch and her bare feet swinging in the cold air, "I think he did anyway. He and Tamlen always got into trouble," her words were tinged with a laugh, the kind that read like nostalgia and tasted like longing, "Feneral and I had to break them up sometimes, they fought so often over the silliest things." Hawke wondered then, if it had been wise to ask Merrill about her old friend; an apology readied itself, tinged with regret, but Merrill wouldn't have it.

A wistful sigh, as Merrill's eyes were then locked on the mountains, perhaps far away, to another time and place that was happier; simpler. Hawke met her gaze, seeing nothing, but feeling everything.

"I saw him, again, after so long. Perhaps the lost Warden wasn’t so lost after all. He changed. He was quiet. More serious."

She tried not to cry thinking about it, “I had always dreamed of meeting him again, but not like this. I wonder if the same Mahariel I knew is still there, somewhere. Hidden under all that bitterness.”


End file.
